Mater/Gallery
Images of Mater from the ''Cars'' franchise. Promotional Brandnewmater.jpg|Mater when he was young Mater.png Mater 2.png MaterhosenArtwork.jpg|Mater in lederhosen RescueSquadMaterArtwork.png|Rescue Squad Mater Mater 3.png Cars-2-movie-poster-triptych-01.jpg Cars2poster06.jpg|Fuel The Love Teaser Cars-2-international-poster-image-6.jpg Cars 2 poster.png Mater_Promational_Art.png Mater_Cars_Promation_Art.jpg Mater_Vampire_Icon.jpg Mater Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Cars2 FinnMaterLightningMcQueen.jpg MaterCars2.jpg 1361.jpg Luigi,_Fillmore,_Guido_and_Mater.jpg Cars-2-3.jpg Carspixar.jpg Screenshots ''Cars Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4173.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4232.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4238.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4242.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4809.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4839.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4848.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4888.jpg|Mater on the "new" bumpy road Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4936.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4947.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-5292.jpg cars-disneyscreencaps.com-7792.jpg|"He did what in his cup?!" cars-disneyscreencaps.com-8830.jpg|"If anybody asks you, we were out smashing mailboxes. okay?" cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11792.jpg|"Ka-chow!" Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12780.jpg|"McQueen and Sally parked beneath a tree, K-I-S-S-uh...I-N-T!" Cars 2 McQueen-5.jpg Cs030 35cs.sel16.177.jpg Lightning-in-Radiator-Springs-lightning-mcqueen-27053489-500-202.jpg Cars-2-14.jpg mater-1.png|"You done good! You got all the leaves!" Mater after tasting the wasabi.jpg|Mater screaming in pain from the Wasabi. Mater rushing to the stage.jpg Mater drinking water.png|"Somebody get me water! Oh, sweet relief! Sweet relief!" Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-2984.jpg|"Whatever you do, do not eat the free pistachio ice cream!" ImagesCA14SU5G.jpg|"It has turned!" mille.png|Miles with Mater Ohh, you guys made me leak!.png cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-3466.jpg cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-3537.jpg Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-5085.jpg Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-5216.jpg|Mater escaping from the Airport in Tokyo with Finn McMissile Dracula Mater.jpg|Mater as Dracula Tow Mater In Italy.png|Tow Mater without disguises File:Cars_2_Mater_Paragilding.jpeg|Mater using a parachute (shown more like a paraglider here) cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-8895.jpg cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Mater depressed; thinking McQueen has been killed. cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-9440.jpg|Mater becoming determined to save McQueen. Mater encouraged.png|Mater encouraged by McQueen to be himself no matter what. Cars 2 Holley and Tow-Mater.jpg Cars Toons Hiccups08.png|Mater in the ''Tales from Radiator Springs short Hiccups Tokyo mater.jpg|Mater in Tokyo Monster Truck Mater.jpg|Mater defeating a monster truck Mater-naut.jpg|Mater as an auto-naut Mater as a fire engine.jpg|Mater putting out a fire Elmaterdor.jpg|Mater bull-fighting Stanley_Mater.jpg|Mater meets Stanley El-Metardor-35.png El-Metardor-34.png El-Metardor-33.png El-Metardor-31.png El-Metardor-30.png El-Metardor-29.png El-Metardor-28.png El-Metardor-24.png El-Metardor-21.png El-Metardor-17.png El-Metardor-16.png El-Metardor-14.png El-Metardor-13.png El-Metardor-8.png El-Metardor-5.png El-Metardor-3.png El-Metardor-2.png 2008-carstoon1-2.jpg 2008-carstoon1-3.jpg ''Cars 3 Cars 3 26.jpg Cars 3 21.jpg 0B6649A7-D48D-4686-B991-32C237699270.jpeg|Mater’s iPad Miscellaneous Vlcsnap-2014-03-09-01h31m27s142.png|McQueen and Mater at the Oscars for Best Animated Feature Mater and the Tractors - Disneyland Winter Wonderland Commercial.jpg|Mater and the Tractors in Disneyland Winter Wonderland Commercial Mater as a Vampire - Disneyland & Disney California Adventure Halloween Time Commercial.jpg|Mater as a Vampire in Disneyland & Disney California Adventure Halloween Time commercial Video games CarsRaceORama27.jpg|Mater the Greater in ''Cars: Race-O-Rama CarsRaceORama28.jpg|El Materdor in Cars: Race-O-Rama Rush cars.jpg|Mater in Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure 9b77cd3a-b440-4d2a-b1b9-d26f7beb36d8 5.jpg KS - Kinect Rush Snapshot - Cars.jpg Mater Disney INFINITY Render.png|Mater in Disney INFINITY Donald Duck Toy Box7-L.png|Mater in Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition CarsFastasLightning5.jpg|Mater in Cars: Fast as Lightning Cars GarageCostumes.png Cars 3 Driven to Win 6.jpeg|Mater in Cars 3: Driven to Win Disney Parks and other Live Appearances Mator disney.jpg Mater and McQueen Radiator Springs.jpeg sdhkj789784095.jpg|Mater dressed as a vampire for Haul-O-Ween in Cars Land Lightning and Mater Cars Land 01.jpg Lightning and Mater Cars Land 02.jpg Lightning and Mater Cars Land 03.jpg Mater's_Junkyard_Jamboree_03.jpg Merchandise S1-race-team-mater-zen-master-pitty.jpg|Race Team Mater and Zen Master in a 2-pack Disney•Pixar Cars FUNNY TALKERS™ Mater.jpg Goofy Mater.jpg|Mater as Goofy Mater as Vader.jpg|Mater as Darth Vader Die-Cast KelloggsDisneyPixarCarsfruitflavoredsnacks 5778.jpg MaterSingle.png|Mater in LEGO Funko Pop! Mater.jpg|Mater POP Figure new-mater-funko.jpg|Young Mater POP Figure PillowPetsSquare TowMater1.jpg|Mater Pillow Pet PillowPetsSquare TowMater2.jpg|Mater Pillow Pet Matertsumtsum.jpg Tsum tsum mystery series 10.jpeg Miscellaneous June28th.png|Mater's page in Disneystrology Christmas Storybook Collection.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG Mater and the Cow-Tractors - Christmas Promo at Disneyland.jpg|Mater and the Cow Tractors at Disneyland's 2014 It's Got Merrier advertisement. mater dead.jpg|Mater's dead, engine-less body in the deleted scene Community Service Category:Character galleries Category:Cars galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries